


Subtlety

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji wouldn't know subtle if it hit him upside the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 11-13-2006

“Ne, Buchou?”

Tezuka looked up to find Fuji staring at him intently, smile for once absent from his face. “Yes, Fuji?”

“Did Mina-chan confess to you today?” the tensai inquired, and Tezuka blinked.

“I fail to see how this has anything to do with tennis,” he replied finally.

Fuji smirked, but remained quiet. 

Tezuka returned his attention to the first years as they went about their racket forms.

“Ne, Tezuka?”

He sighed and looked to the side. Fuji had joined him on the bench. “What is it, Fuji?”

“What did you tell Mina-chan?”

A faint throbbing started behind Tezuka’s eyes. “Don’t you have a match right now?” he returned.

Fuji shrugged. “Taka-san and I lost to Eiji and Oishi.”

Silence fell between them, and Tezuka continued watching as the first years finished their training menus and ran around to collect balls.

“Ne, Kunimitsu?”

Tezuka closed his eyes. “Yes, Syuusuke?”

“Do you like anyone?” the brunette asked sweetly.

He said nothing but briefly took Fuji’s hand. The other boy slid closer, and Tezuka saw Fuji smile softly from the corner of his eye.


End file.
